La mejor mano
by Envidia
Summary: No tenía que haberle seguido ni haber continuado con ese estúpido juego de acercarse a él. No, al menos, desde que todo empezó a retorcerse de un modo grotesco y la dependencia y la atracción empezaron a ganar la partida a la repulsión y la curiosidad.NxS


Disclaimer – Toooodos los personajes son de Kishimoto.  
Summary – No tenía que haberle seguido ni haber continuado con ese estúpido juego de acercarse a él. No, al menos, desde que todo empezó a retorcerse de un modo grotesco y la dependencia y la atracción empezaron a ganar la partida a la repulsión y la curiosidad.  
Advertencias – Expresiones vulgares y tacos (sobre todo Kiba). NarutoxSasuke.

* * *

LA MEJOR MANO

Naruto le apartó el pelo de la frente con un movimiento seco y observó su rostro. Se mirara por donde se mirase era tremendamente atractivo. No de la forma en que lo era él, con esa insolente naturalidad y la amplia y atrayente sonrisa. No. La belleza de Sasuke era más etérea, misteriosa y sensual. _Oscura_, pensó con un obsceno sentimiento de morbo.

Sus ojos resbalaron de su rostro a su pelo desparramado sobre el futón y, un poco más a la izquierda, a la arrugada camiseta negra tirada sobre el tatami. Notó cómo al respirar su estómago rozaba levemente con el del contrario y su piel se erizó sin control por el espasmo de placer ante el descubrimiento. Con un dedo delineó suavemente una de las perfectas cejas negras con lentitud. _Joder…_, gruñó para sí ante los innegablemente armoniosos rasgos. El gesto de Sasuke no varió y no movió un sólo músculo pero Naruto estuvo seguro de que no le había gustado que le tocara el rostro. Lo supo con una seguridad que ni él mismo sabía de dónde provenía, pero se jugaría lo que fuera a que no se equivocaba. Simplemente lo sabía.

_Tengo que dejar de jugarme cosas…_ el vago pensamiento revoloteó unos instantes en su mente antes de hacerse cada vez más débil y desaparecer con un último eco mientras recorría la boca entreabierta de Sasuke con la mirada. Por un momento la idea de inclinarse y besarlo cruzó su mente a toda velocidad pero la desechó al instante. Había algo… Algo… Había algo en su mirada que paralizaba en el acto cualquier acercamiento al rostro de marfil, así que en su lugar Naruto mordió su cuello de forma inesperada lamiendo, chupando y descendiendo por el duro pecho, notando cómo su sofocado y caliente aliento chocaba contra la blanca piel y regresaba a su boca. Apenas habían sido diez segundos de inactividad pero el tiempo que había estado sin probar su cuerpo le parecieron años.

_Quizás_, se dijo Naruto con un estremecimiento de placer mientras daba una lenta lamida desde la ingle hasta la cadera derecha, _debería empezar a preocuparme_. Notó con trémula satisfacción cómo el estómago de Sasuke se contraía sutilmente bajo él y por enésima vez en esa semana se descubrió a sí mismo rindiéndose ante la pálida piel con mudas y oscuras promesas de adoración. _Sí. Definitivamente debería empezar a preocuparme…_

Pero todo intento de pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente cuando las manos de Sasuke se posaron en sus caderas como una especie de amago de algo, porque no fueron más allá. El moreno continuó con el papel pasivo que había mantenido hasta entonces y en ese momento Naruto fue verdaderamente consciente de que realmente pensaba seguir así hasta el final. Él no quería eso. La realidad chocó con tanta fuerza contra él que quedó paralizado y necesitó un par de segundos para reponerse. _Claro que quiero. No me importa lo que haga. No me importa, _se autorecitó una y otra vez mientras reaccionaba.

_Bien_. La rabia tiñó repentinamente sus pensamientos y se dijo que había estado una semana intentando llegar a donde estaba, no iba a echarse atrás ahora y desde luego no iba a hacer de eso más de lo que para Sasuke parecía significar. Se ajustaría al plan inicial. Tragó saliva al tiempo que trataba de reprimir el ácido sentimiento de culpabilidad que le abrasaba el estómago. Se aferró a los blancos muslos del inexpresivo Sasuke y _Joder_ intentó convencerse por última vez de que no iba a arrepentirse de hacerlo así cuando _Mierda, ¡joder!_ de hecho, lo estaba haciendo ya.

Con brusquedad, alzó una de las piernas de Sasuke y la colocó rudamente sobre su hombro. Los impasibles ojos negros le contemplaban como si en realidad no le vieran y por un momento Naruto creyó distinguir el eco de una fría burla en ellos. Sintió cómo la furia inflamaba su pecho y se inclinó violentamente hacia delante haciendo que Sasuke se viera totalmente atrapado entre su cuerpo y el futón en una incómoda postura.

_Yo no le he obligado a hacer esto,_ pensó mientras la fuerza con que agarraba la cintura de Sasuke hacía que se tensara bajo sus manos. _No le he obligado. _Apretó la mandíbula. _No me importa. _Clavando aún más los dedos en su cuerpo hizo que el moreno alzara la cadera _No me importa_ y se introdujo de un brusco movimiento. Una parte de él disfrutó con rencor al percibir cómo Sasuke se mordía la parte interna del labio inferior.

_Pero... Yo no quiero hacerlo así._

_

* * *

_

Naruto no supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí tumbado sin moverse. Una hora, puede que más. Cuando finalmente Sasuke se levantó sin hacer ruido, no se volvió hacia él. Oyó las suaves pisadas sobre la madera y el roce de la ropa al deslizarse nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Sólo cuando escuchó el rumor de la puerta principal al cerrarse dejó de encarar a la pared y se tumbó de espaldas sobre el futón mirando fijamente el techo durante tanto tiempo que al final la luz del día se coló por la ventana y supo que o salía de allí o se volvería loco.

* * *

Presuroso por huir del viento, empujó la puerta y en cuanto estuvo dentro la cerró tras de sí. Le recibieron el alegre sonido de las campanillas del techo al ser golpeadas, el agradable calor del interior y la animada música de rock de los sesenta. La camarera que normalmente les atendía le saludó con una sonrisa y Naruto contestó con un mecánico asentimiento de cabeza. No tenía ningún deseo de estar ahí pero sentía que de haber permanecido un segundo más en casa se habría ahogado. Agradeciendo el cálido ambiente del lugar enfiló hacia la izquierda siguiendo el escándalo del fondo. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que todavía les permitían pasar. Miró distraídamente a su alrededor. La verdad es que no había mucha gente, un par de parejas acarameladas en las mesas individuales que le revolvieron el estómago y un hombre con un portátil sentado a la barra. Sin duda el frío viento de otoño era un gran incentivo para no salir del hogar.

Divisó las cabezas de sus amigos al fondo y observó cómo Lee gesticulaba enérgicamente contando alguna anécdota. Algo dentro de él se encogió al pensar en sentarse con ellos, pero no se detuvo. Intentando animar un poco su expresión se esforzó en componer una sonrisa mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Hizo un quiebro para esquivar a otra camarera que atendía a un cliente en la mesa anterior a la suya _'Un refresco de mango. ¿Desea algo más?'_ y finalmente se plantó frente a sus amigos, sentados en el asiento semicircular que rodeaba las mesas al más puro estilo de los bares de carretera americanos que tanto salían en las películas.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno… Mirad a quién tenemos aquí.

– ¡Genial! ¡Llegas a tiempo de observar el nuevo movimiento que me enseñó ayer Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun!

–Y seguro que se alegra un montón, Lee. Hola, Naruto.

–Hola, tíos.

Shikamaru le devolvió un vago gesto con la cabeza y Sai le dedicó una de sus desquiciantes sonrisas mientras guardaba un cuaderno en el que debía haber estado garabateando algún nuevo boceto.

– ¿No tienes nada que contarme, Naruto? -Ahí estaba. Naruto cerró momentáneamente los ojos antes de volverse hacia la sonrisilla burlona de Kiba-. Ha pasado una semana y creo recordar que tú y yo teníamos una apuesta pendiente…

–Lo sé, Kiba.

– ¿Y bien?

_Disimula_.

Naruto construyó una media sonrisa amarga que hizo que Kiba se quedara durante unos segundos con la boca abierta.

–No jodas. ¿En serio? No, no puede ser. ¿En serio? Joder, ¿de verdad lo _hiciste_?

En su cara se reflejaba una mezcla de admiración y asco que hizo que Naruto se sintiera aún peor por dentro.

–No me lo puedo creer…

– ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? -Kiba se volvió hacia Chôji como para comprobar que su pregunta iba en serio y no se trataba de algún montaje o broma de los demás-. Reacciona, Kiba -repitió Chôji moviendo la mano delante de su rostro. El castaño le ignoró y volvió a girarse hacia Naruto.

–Si no te conociera me gustaría creer que te estás marcando un farol -gruñó con desagrado-. Joder, tío, no sé cómo has podido hacerlo.

– ¿Hacer qué? -exclamó Chôji mientras masticaba cada vez más deprisa.

–Tirarse a Sasuke, a Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto observó la cara de desconcierto de Chôji y el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Lee. Shikamaru hizo un ruidito con la garganta que no supo clasificar y Sai abrió la boca para preguntar sin parecer impresionado por la información.

– ¿Quién es ése?

–Un tío problemático.

Kiba se volvió hacia su derecha con sorpresa.

– ¿Tú de qué le conoces, Shikamaru?

–De nada, pero Ino estuvo siglos tras él hasta que descubrió por qué acera caminaba. Escuchar sus lloros fue un auténtico rollo. ¿Y tú, Kiba? ¿De qué le conoces?

Naruto no supo si Kiba había percibido la levísima burla implícita, pero como no hizo ninguna alusión a ella supuso que no. Kiba difícilmente dejaría pasar cualquier leve duda acerca de su heterosexualidad.

–Nuestras facultades están en el mismo edificio. Creedme, es raro no oír hablar de él.

– ¿Y cómo es que Naruto…? Es decir…

Chôji enrojeció y calló de golpe al no saber cómo enunciar la pregunta. Kiba le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de hablar.

–El alcohol y su grandísimo ego, ¿ne? Y espero que mucho, mucho más alcohol en el momento de…-Kiba cerró la boca y desvió la mirada levemente incómodo sin poder evitar que una nueva mueca de asco acudiera a su boca.

Tenía razón. Tanto Kiba como él estaban bastante bebidos cuando habían empezado a hablar de posibles conquistas y Naruto había asegurado que, si quería, no había quien pudiera resistírsele. Kiba, con una repentina sonrisa maliciosa, le había retado diciendo que se apostaba cualquier cosa a que no podría ligarse a cualquiera y Naruto había aceptado con una sonrisa confiada y burlona. Sonrisa que se borró de su rostro cuando, tras estrecharse las manos _'Siete días' 'Me sobrarán cinco, te lo aseguro'_, Kiba le había señalado a través de la multitud y de los focos de colores a una figura vestida de negro que se contorsionaba al ritmo de la música contra otro cuerpo masculino. Su 'conquista'. Se le revolvió todo al descubrir que era un hombre, pero la complacida sonrisa de su amigo impidió que exteriorizara cualquier sentimiento.

Pero, al contrario de lo que Kiba esperaba, no había necesitado ningún tipo de ayuda para follárselo. Un doloroso resquemor ascendió por su garganta al pensar en ello y se obligó a sí mismo a volver a censurar todo recuerdo de Sasuke. Había ido allí para no pensar en eso, aunque quizá no debería haber acudido. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se destensaba un poco al ver en el rostro de Kiba que ese tema tampoco le resultaba demasiado cómodo a él. Se hizo un silencio solo roto por los desagradables ruidos al sorber de la mesa de atrás. Ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Ninguno excepto Sai.

– ¿Eres gay?

–Joder, ¡no!

Naruto se obligó a sí mismo a formar una sonrisa de burla ante el tono de puro pánico de Kiba. Chôji, reaccionando como sin duda alguna debiera haber hecho él, alzó el dedo a través de la mesa y señaló al chico mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

–No puedo creerlo. ¿Y esa voz, Kiba? -imitó su 'no' con un agudo gritito al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente y fingía un desmayo.

_Sigue sonriendo._

–Serás… -gruñó el castaño estirando el brazo e intentando pegar un puñetazo al otro, ruborizado. Chôji le esquivó echándose hacia atrás sobre el asiento y al instante una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó la cara de Kiba. Con rapidez bajó el brazo hasta el plato del chico, cogió en un puñado las últimas patatas que quedaban y las engulló de una sola vez con una mueca que clamaba venganza.

– ¡Nooooooooo…!

– ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte, querido amigo! -exclamó Lee alzando un puño con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Seguramente la imagen de Kiba muriendo aplastado bajo la cólera de Chôji tras robarle su último bocado de comida tenía algo de poético para él. Mucho, probablemente. Al otro lado de la mesa Chôji se ponía más y más rojo mientras, literalmente, empezaba a hincharse de la furia.

_Hasta la vista, Kiba… Nos veremos en el infierno_, pensó Naruto con un inusitado humor negro. Definitivamente no tenía que haber ido.

Chôji había alcanzado su límite. Se puso en pie y, estirándose sobre la mesa, colocó una de sus enormes manazas sobre la cabeza de Kiba y empujó hacia abajo hasta casi juntarla con la superficie.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo, _cómo_ has podido cometer semejante ofensa? ¡El último bocado siempre es sagrado! ¡Es ahí donde se concentra toda la esencia, el verdadero sabor que perdurará en el paladar hasta qu…!

Lee contemplaba el apasionado discurso de Chôji con la boca abierta y los ojos resplandecientes, sin duda alguna emocionado por la pasión y vitalidad que desprendía mientras que Kiba, con ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa y doblado sobre la superficie, intentaba oponer resistencia y no acabar con la cara estampada contra el plato. Empezó a mover una mano con desesperación lo que hizo que, a su lado, Sai le mirara con renovado interés.

– ¡…que saltarse la hora del 2x1 de los jueves en el Ichiraku, peor aún que rechazar los riquísimos onigiris que prepara Hinata, peor, incluso, que llamarme gord…!

–Le estás ahogando.

Chôji dejó de ejercer presión sobre la cabeza de Kiba y alzó la vista siguiendo la apática voz. Shikamaru, sin embargo, no les miraba a ellos. Con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en una mano y rostro de auténtico hastío, miraba fijamente a Naruto. A pesar de su gesto, sus ojos tenían un brillo calculador que a Naruto no le gustó nada.

_Joder, Shikamaru… Échame un cable y no elijas este preciso momento para poner a tus putas neuronas a trabajar._

– ¡Kiba-kun!

Lee se puso rápidamente en pie ante los fuertes aspavientos de Kiba. El castaño se agarraba la garganta con una mano mientras intentaba que el aire llegase a sus pulmones. De un salto Lee se apartó del asiento y al segundo siguiente ya había hecho incorporarse a Kiba con un enérgico tirón de sudadera y le golpeaba la espalda con tanta fuerza que por poco no lo funde contra suelo.

– ¡Resiste, amigo! ¡Gai-sensei me ha enseñado qué hacer en estas situaciones!

Naruto empezaba a sentirse enfermo, como si las paredes se cercasen en torno a él asfixiándole.

_Necesito salir de aquí._

Pero Shikamaru seguía mirándole con una mezcla de comprensión y decepción en la mirada, como si supiera exactamente cómo se sentía y pensase que, además, no merecía otra cosa. O quizá sólo estuviera empezando a volverse paranoico.

Kiba alzó una mano interponiéndola entre el avance de Lee y él y, con visibles esfuerzos, intentó tragar saliva. Se oyó un gutural 'glup' y el castaño rompió a respirar agitadamente.

– ¡La fuerza de la flor de la juventud de Kiba-kun no se ha apagado! ¡Su…!

Naruto aprovechó el escándalo para deslizarse en el siento que Kiba había dejado libre mientras éste intentaba despegar a Lee de sí y librarse de su entusiasta y asfixiante abrazo. Se parapetó tras Sai con aparente naturalidad intentando esconderse de la fija mirada de Shikamaru y sintiendo cómo las piernas le temblaban. Sai observaba sin apartar la vista los progresos de Kiba.

–Estás azul -comentó con su acostumbrada inexpresividad.

Con un último empujón Kiba se desembarazó de Lee.

–Cállate la boca y vete a la mierda, Sai -gruñó mientras empujaba a Naruto con la cadera para que se apretujaran en el asiento y pudiera sentarse. Seguramente si hubiera un modo literal de irse a la mierda Sai lo hubiera hecho.

–Eh… Perdona, tío.

Kiba devolvió a Chôji la mirada e hizo un gesto vago con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto y después levantó el puño sobre la mesa. Al momento Chôji alzó el suyo con una animada sonrisa y golpeó el de Kiba. Cuando Lee, con un brazo sobre el cuello de Chôji y mirando a Kiba con emoción, comenzó con uno de sus vehementes discursos sobre la amistad, Sai pareció considerar que ya no podían ofrecer nada digno de su interés. Girando levemente su cabeza hacia Naruto retomó la conversación como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo común.

– ¿Eres gay?

Naruto continuó con la mirada perdida clavada frente a él, observando cómo Chôji daba un par de toquecitos a Lee en el brazo para que dejara de estrangular su cuello y deseando con todo su ser que Sai dejara el maldito tema. No quería pensar en él.

–Lee… Demasiado… fuerte… Me estás… ahogando…

– ¿Eres gay?

– ¡Yosh! ¡Lo siento mucho, Chôji-kun!

Una tos.

–No importa, así prueba de su propia medicina.

– ¿Eres gay?

Sai podía ser más molesto que un grano en el culo.

– ¿Qué propia medicina ni qué nada, Kiba? Tú te has ahogado solo, imbécil.

–Tecnicismos -a su lado Kiba agitó una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia-. Además, ¿de quién eran las patatas, eh?

– ¿Eres g…?

–Joder. No, Sai. No soy gay -respondió con cansancio apoyando la espalda en el asiento y escurriéndose unos centímetros hacia abajo. Sabía que Shikamaru le seguía mirando.

–Claro que no es marica, joder -soltó Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

–No deberías ser tan homofóbico, Kiba -opinó Chôji mientras levantaba una mano para llamar la atención de la camarera.

–No es homofobia, ¿vale? Sólo… joder, sólo que no es lo mismo que haya… gays por ahí y que uno de nosotros lo sea.

Naruto se deslizó unos pocos centímetros más sobre el asiento con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

_No lo pienses._

–A eso en mi pueblo lo llaman homofob… -Chôji se interrumpió al ver que se acercaba la chica-. Unas _American French fries_ grandes, por favor.

–Ya, en tu pueblo dicen muchas cos… Para mí lo mismo, por favor. Gracias -Kiba sonrió con encanto y sacó disimuladamente la cabeza al pasillo para ver cómo se alejaba la camarera-. Perfecto…

–Gai-sensei dice que no importa la condición sexual de nadie y que no hay que juzgar a las personas por sus inclinaciones o apariencias. ¡Lo que de verdad importa es la pasión de sus corazones y que mantengan viva la fl…!

– ¿Qué otra cosa iba a decir si no con ese traje de licra que siempre lleva? -interrumpió Kiba devolviendo su atención a la conversación.

Naruto apoyó la nuca en el asiento y puso los ojos en blanco mirando al techo. Se sorprendió cuando una vaga sonrisa se extendió por sus labios tras las palabras de Kiba. No creía que esa tarde fueran a conseguir arrancarle ninguna. Con todas sus fuerzas se aferró a la conversación.

– ¡El traje que Gai-sensei utiliza es una refinada técnica de combate que facilita los movimientos y la flexibilidad! -chilló Lee intentando aplacar las estruendosas risas de Chôji y Kiba y más que dispuesto a defender hasta la muerte a su adorado Gai-sensei de las despiadadas burlas de sus amigos-. ¡Es verdad! ¡Si lo probarais lo sabríais!

Cuando escucharon las últimas palabras de Lee volvieron a estallar sin control riendo con tanta fuerza que hasta lloraban. Kiba, doblado sobre sí mismo, daba palmadas contra la mesa haciendo que los vasos temblaran.

– ¡Ponernos… el traje! ¡El traje! ¿Has oído, tío? ¡El _traje_!

– ¡Es verdad! ¡Díselo, Naruto!

Lee encaró a Naruto a través de la mesa con verdadera desesperación. Naruto, todavía en la misma postura, desvió la mirada del reluciente techo beige para enfocar rápidamente a Lee antes de devolver su atención a las alturas y cerrar los ojos desentendiéndose del tema.

–Eh… En realidad nunca llegué a probarlo.

– ¡Pues yo sí, y os aseguro que funciona…!

–No hace falta que lo jures, todos te vimos llevarlo en la competición estatal del año pasado… Y créeme tío, vimos _demasiado_.

–Cierto -apoyó Chôji mientras sus incansables mandíbulas se ponían de nuevo en movimiento después de que la camarera trajera sus platos.

La verdad es que ese día había sido _inolvidable_. Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras lo recordaba. Shikamaru había sido el primero en avistarlo desde las gradas y su quedo _'sabía que venir a ver esto iba a ser problemático' _en seguida puso sobre aviso a los demás. Tras la competición, Neji se había acercado a ellos con visible bochorno y les había confesado en rápidos y coléricos susurros que había intentado disuadir a Lee de que se lo pusiera para el torneo. Hinata casi se había desmayado al ver los efectos de las apretadas mayas por lo que Ino y Sakura habían tenido que llevársela fuera del recinto para que le diera el aire y Kiba había estado todo un mes intentando convencerse a sí mismo y a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle de que obviamente el traje estaba diseñado para que _'aparente más de lo que realmente hay. Es decir, ¿habéis visto sus cejas? Un tío así no puede tener más… Yo, por lo menos… Vamos, que no… Joder, ¡que no puede ser y punto!'_ Al final Shino le había puesto una mano en el hombro y tras soltar un _'acéptalo de una vez'_ le había dejado solo con sus pensamientos.

– ¡Pues que sepáis que Gai-sensei no es el único que cree firmemente que ayuda al entrenamiento…! -lo intentó por última vez Lee, alzando la voz con una temblorosa nota de indignación. Se hizo un silencio similar al que precede a un terremoto, un tsunami, a Sakura después de que Sai 'se confundiera' de onsen o a cualquier otra fuerza destructora de la naturaleza antes de estallar, y al instante Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento que no supo averiguar de dónde venía-. ¡Kakashi-sensei también se hizo con uno para Sasuke-kun!

_Muy bien, Lee. Eso es justo lo que debías decir para convencerles._

–Pffft… -Kiba hizo un ruido extrañamente parecido al de un globo al deshincharse antes de estallar, por enésima vez en esa tarde, en estridentes carcajadas.

Claro. Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente mientras todo encajaba muy rápido en su cabeza. Lee iba al mismo dojo que Sasuke, aunque el bocazas del cejotas hacía kárate y Sasuke taekwondo. Cuando el jueves había averiguado de boca de un compañero de clase del Uchiha que esa tarde se encerraría para practicar en el dojo, a Naruto le había faltado tiempo para plantarse allí. Fue una suerte que fuera Gai-sensei el que le pillara intentando colarse ilegalmente para observar el entrenamiento, porque las cosas podrían haberse puesto chungas de verdad.

–Si es que es un atuendo para maricas -ladró Kiba sin dejar de reír.

Pero Naruto ya había tratado otras veces con él, y después de una hábil finta con la que ni aceptó ni rechazó la reiterada invitación a unirse a alguna práctica y explotar su fuerza de juventud o algo similar, se escabulló hacia las pequeñas gradas e, ignorando al resto de alumnos, se dedicó a observar los potentes movimientos de Sasuke, la fuerza con que giraba sobre su propia cintura y cómo volvía a ponerse en pie, impertérrito, cuando el tal Kakashi-sensei le tiraba bruscamente al suelo de una patada.

– ¡Me da igual lo que pienses! ¡Lo que dices es ofensivo y no porque yo crea que ser gay sea algo malo! -explotó Lee.

–Vamos, vamos… Sabes que no es más que una broma, Lee. Kiba no pretendía insultarte ni faltar el respeto a Gai-sensei, ¿verdad, Kiba?

–Muchos psicólogos afirman que el hecho de infravalorar y humillar a los gays no es más que un medio de encubrir la propia condición homosexual del sujeto.

No entiende cómo no pudo ver en ese momento la innegable similitud entre el uniforme de Sasuke y el que aquella otra tarde contemplara llevar a Lee. Al menos su cerebro había establecido la conexión sin ser él consciente. Más o menos.

_Sí, sin duda Shikamaru estaría orgulloso de mí,_ se dijo con burla.

–Tú mejor no intervengas, Sai -replicó Chôji con rapidez.

–De cualquier forma no me parece motivo de risas la ropa que Sasuke-kun decida llevar para entrenar o para lo que le apetezca -dijo Lee, desafiante, encarando a sus amigos. No había duda alguna de que su defensa acogía también el estrafalario atuendo de su sensei.

Naruto frunció con fuerza el ceño mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano y se apretaba las sienes. Sasuke. Poco le había faltado para darse la vuelta y volver a meterse en el vestuario cuando, al salir, le había visto apoyado despreocupadamente en la pared de enfrente. Y poco le había faltado a él para aferrarle por el brazo y obligarle a parar, pero al final le había dejado pasar de largo y se había limitado a seguirle hasta la salida caminando inmediatamente detrás de la bolsa de deporte _Reebok. ¿O era Nike?_ que llevaba colgando de un hombro. Una frase irónica, una contestación seca, una observación malintencionado y su _'¿por qué no cierras la puta boca, dobe?' _más cortante que la lija. Y él no había hecho otra cosa que sonreír con burla y hacer un desafortunado comentario sobre Sasuke, su boca, y su puta madre. Antes de que la pija bolsa de deporte chocara contra el suelo Naruto ya había encajado dos puñetazos y estaba a punto de recibir el tercero.

Fue el famoso Kakashi quien había logrado quitárselo de encima. Y Naruto, pasándose el brazo por la boca retirando la sangre, había observado conmocionado cómo Sasuke se apartaba con violencia de la mano apaciguadora del hombre con un furioso _'¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, joder!'_ para acto seguido recoger la bolsa y dar media vuelta sin dirigirle una mirada.

– Eh, que yo no digo que nuestro amigo Uchiha no pueda llev… ¡Sai, deja de mangarme patatas de una vez, hostia!

–Creo que tu ira no es más que un medio de dejar salir tu frustración sexual, o quizá sea que eres más egoísta de lo que pensaba.

–O puede que tú seas un maldito tocapelotas, ¿qué te parece esa opción?

Dos horas más tarde, sentado en el suelo de su habitación tras haber tirado el móvil contra la pared al recibir el mensaje de Kiba _'Unas horas. ¿Listo para aceptar tu derrota?'_ con la espalda contra la pared e intentando todavía recomponer la escena y entender qué coño había pasado para que Sasuke reaccionara así, el estridente timbre de la puerta había sonado rajando el silencio. Dos veces, largo, decidido.

– ¡Maldito cab…! ¡Al menos quítaselas a Chôji!

Llevaba la misma ropa que al salir del vestuario. A la deficiente luz del rellano podía ver la silueta de la bolsa de deportes. La mirada, más oscura incluso que de costumbre gracias a las sombras, parecía muerta.

–Quitarle la comida a él es un acto estúpido se mire por donde se mire. Sólo tú harías algo así.

No había esperado una invitación. Dando un único pasó entró en la vivienda y se quedó de pie ante él, a tres centímetros de su cuerpo y respirando prácticamente sobre su boca pero sin llegar a tocarle. Naruto no sabe qué percibió primero, si el ruido amortiguado de la bolsa al caer o el tacto de su pelo entre sus dedos mientras lo atraía bruscamente hacia sí sin encontrar resistencia ni participación.

–Touché -murmuró una voz desganada.

– ¿Sabes, Shikamaru? Me gustas más cuando no abres la boca. Y tú Sai… Tú directamente no me gustas.

No debía haberlo hecho. Joder, no debía haberle puesto la mano encima. No tenía que haberle seguido ni haber continuado con ese estúpido juego de acercarse a él para ganar una maldita apuesta. No, al menos, desde que todo empezó a retorcerse de un modo grotesco dentro de él y sus intereses cambiaron y la dependencia y la atracción empezaron a ganar la partida a la repulsión, la curiosidad y las ganas de patear a Kiba.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para contener un sollozo de desesperación. Estaba volviéndose loco.

– ¿Es que eres gay, Kiba?

Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba quitarse esa ardiente sensación de asco y vergüenza de sí mismo que le quemaba la garganta, necesitaba borrar los recuerdos de sus manos presionando a Sasuke contra el suelo, la rabia que descargó en su cuerpo con violentas embestidas y el modo en que le usó, vengativo, actuando como si no fuera más que un alguien en el momento y lugar adecuados sin más repercusión que los siguientes veinte minutos. Le necesitaba, por estúpido y delirante que sonase.

–Me estás hinchando los cojones, Sai.

Maldita sea, le necesitaba.

– ¿Y te gusta?

Con lentitud retiró la mano de su rostro adoptando una máscara de indiferencia justo a tiempo de ver el brazo de Kiba pasando por delante de sus narices para agarrar a Sai por el cuello mientras Lee y Chôji empezaban a reír.

–A veces me cuesta no creer que en realidad Sai sabe muy bien lo que dice y cuándo lo dice.

–No sé, tomar el pelo así a Kiba-kun aun sabiendo la poca paciencia que tiene… -meditó Lee.

–Nah, si en el fondo luego lo único que hace es alborotar un poco y enseñar los dientes. Es un cachorrito inofensi...

– ¡Chôji! -rugió Kiba volviéndose hacia el otro extremo de la mesa sin dejar de zarandear a Sai. Entre el bullicio se oyó suavemente el ruido de las campanitas al abrirse la puerta y la mirada de Kiba se desplazó de su amigo hacia el fondo del local-. Vaya…

Naruto alzó la vista ante el alegre canturreo de Kiba y sintió que algo se removía bruscamente dentro de él. Uchiha Sasuke, con su ligero abrigo negro y su belleza agresiva, avanzaba hacia ellos a través del pasillo.

–Y yo que tenía ganas de ver cómo le sienta la licra… Al final va a ser menos maricón de lo que pensaba -rió Kiba entre dientes.

– ¡Kiba-kun! -le reprendió Lee en voz baja.

El repentino silencio de su mesa, sólo roto por las esperpénticas risitas de Kiba, hizo que todos los otros sonidos del lugar se intensificasen. A lo lejos Naruto podía oír las suaves conversaciones de las dos parejas por debajo de la animada música y juraría, aunque su cabeza le dijese que era imposible, que podía escuchar las pisadas de Sasuke mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Seguramente sólo fuesen los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Era patético que su sola visión le alterase de esa forma llenándole de una inexplicable energía. Siete metros. Seis. Cinco.

–Vale, vale -refunfuñó Kiba levantando levemente las manos y mostrando las palmas en señal de paz ante la mirada de Lee.

De pronto, cuando estaba sólo a dos mesas de distancia, Sasuke les dirigió la vista. Fue una mirada casual, un gesto indiferente que no causó ningún cambio en su rostro mientras barría la mesa con los ojos, observando a cada figura. No fue rápido, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lento como para que el contacto visual pareciera algún tipo de provocación. Nada. No había nada en su mirada.

Bajo la mesa, Naruto sintió cómo un calambre recorría sus piernas, como si hubiera estado a punto de ponerse en pie pero su cerebro hubiera enviado la orden contraria a la vez. Justo al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se detuvo en la mesa anterior a la suya, su figura imponente en medio del pasillo.

– ¡Sasukeee!

Naruto dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia el chico que estaba sentado a la mesa mientras saludaba alegre con una sonrisa enorme y un cierto matiz malicioso. Prácticamente había olvidado que estaba ahí. _¿Qué pasa?_ Se preguntó repentinamente confuso. ¿Qué coño significaba ese '_Sasukeee_'? ¿De qué se conocían? Le sonaba de algo, joder. Le había visto en algún lugar, estaba seguro. No había forma de pasar por alto ese pelo decolorado hasta el extremo de ser prácticamente blanco. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? No, ¿qué coño hacía él, que no se había levantado todavía y había hecho algo, lo que fuera?

El chico disminuyó la sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos lentamente con maldad.

–No puedo creerme que al final dejaras que el rubiales te partiera el culo -dijo frunciendo los labios contrariado. Naruto sintió su pulso latiendo fuertemente a la altura de las sienes y se le secó la boca-. Dejarlo para el último día ha sido jugar sucio, ¿sabes?

– ¿No has disfrutado la emoción, Suigetsu?

El tal Suigetsu compuso una mueca molesta, como si hubiese estado esperando otro tipo de reacción. Al instante, sin embargo, una nueva sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

–Eres un maldito sádico, Sasuke. Pero lo prometido es deuda, y además siempre podré joder a Karin un rato con esto -dijo con maldad-. En cierto modo ha merecido la pena.

–Hn…

Naruto sintió cómo su corazón cambiaba bruscamente su ritmo cardíaco y latía repentinamente lento cuando vio a Suigetsu arrastrar la mano hacia Sasuke deslizando por la mesa un billete de 10.000 yenes. Por un momento creyó ver cómo los ojos del chico se desviaban rápidamente hacia él antes de que compusiera una sonrisa ladeada y volviera a hablar.

–En serio, Sasuke. Estaba convencido de que al final no lo harías.

Lentamente, Naruto pasó la vista del billete al rostro de Sasuke. A su alrededor, sólo oía silencio.

–Qué puedo decir… -despacio, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa amarga-. Soy una caja de sorpresas.

Suigetsu bufó torciendo la boca como un niño pequeño. Sasuke alargó la mano, dobló lentamente el billete por la mitad entre dos dedos y acto seguido lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

–Nos vemos, Suigetsu.

–Tsk… -el aludido, todavía molesto, desvió la vista hacia un lado y se cruzó de brazos.

Naruto observó paralizado cómo Sasuke se daba la vuelta hacia la salida sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada. Nuevamente su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, furioso. A sus oídos llegó el bisbiseo de Suigetsu mezclado con el lejano sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

–Serás capullo…

Cinco segundos. Seis, siete, ocho. Casi sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, se puso en pie con brusquedad golpeando la mesa y haciendo que un vaso volcara. Sin despegar los ojos de la puerta, intentó moverse hacia la izquierda para poder salir de ahí, pero la figura de Kiba impedía su avance.

–Aparta -siseó mientras abría y cerraba la mano derecha para desentumecerla. Debía haber estado con el puño fuertemente apretado sin darse cuenta.

–Naruto, tío, ¿qué pas…?

– ¡Quítate de en medio!

De pronto Kiba se encontró a sí mismo de pie en mitad del pasillo. Alcanzó a ver cómo el rubio avanzaba rápidamente por su lado golpeándole con el hombro al pasar.

– Naruto… ¡Naruto! -gritó sin obtener respuesta. Naruto tiró con tanto brío de la puerta que ésta golpeó contra la pared con violencia para después cerrarse inmediatamente a sus espaldas-. ¡¿Qué coño le pasa? -exigió saber a sus amigos, volviéndose hacia ellos con agresividad.

Al cabo de medio minuto de silencio y miradas esquivas, Shikamaru contestó con voz aburrida.

–Demasiado problemático de explicar.

* * *

Sasuke salió de la cafetería y se paró delante de la puerta rebuscando con calma en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta sacar un arrugado paquete de tabaco y un mechero desgastado. Con lentitud se puso un cigarro en los labios y tapó con una mano el mechero para que la brisa no extinguiera la llama. Tras dar una profunda calada volvió a guardar el paquete y echó a andar. A sus espaldas oyó el furioso tintineo de las campanillas y fuertes pasos crujiendo sobre las hojas secas.

– ¡Tú!

Naruto supo que el rugido no pilló por sorpresa a Sasuke. Lo que seguramente sí le cogió desprevenido fue el brusco agarre sobre su hombro con el que le obligó a darse la vuelta y el agresivo envite contra su pecho que hizo que retrocediera algunos pasos. Nunca antes se había mostrado violento o agresivo ante sus desplantes pero de pronto, durante una milésima de segundo, Naruto se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo si iba liarse con él a golpes en mitad de la calle. Se dio cuenta de que no parecía ser dueño de los movimientos de su cuerpo. El leve momento de terror que experimentó su mente desapareció engullido por la ardiente ira que devoró todos sus pensamientos ante la pausada e impasible voz de Sasuke.

–Tranquilo.

Con lentitud se retiró el cigarrillo de la boca y torció sutilmente los labios.

– ¡¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? -espetó Naruto encarándole con rabia. Volvió a empujarle con la mano abierta sobre el pecho mientras que extendía el otro brazo en un enérgico ademán semicircular señalando hacia el establecimiento.

– ¿Qué cojones ha sido _qué_? -preguntó mientras el humo de sus labios chocaba contra el rostro de Naruto.

– ¡¿Has follado conmigo por dinero? -siseó con los dientes apretados dando un paso hacia delante. En algún rincón de su mente supo que el término correcto sería 'dejarse follar', pero lo ignoró consciente de que volver a rememorar su pasividad sólo lograría alterarlo aún más. Observó con furia cómo los ojos de Sasuke brillaban repentinamente con fría burla.

– ¿Algún problema?

Un furioso cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo con la fuerza de un torrente, haciéndole temblar y consiguiendo que sus puños se cerraran con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, incitándole a abalanzarse sobre el bonito rostro de porcelana y destrozarlo a golpes. Sentía que no podía controlarse. Súbitamente retrocedió dos seguros pasos, alejándose de Sasuke y del odio que recorría su sangre como veneno. Apretando aún fuertemente los dientes con la mandíbula en tensión, consiguió retener su ira lo suficiente como para bajar lentamente los trémulos puños que todavía mantenía medio alzados.

_Sí, _rugió en su mente. _No. Sí, joder, claro que sí. No. Nonono. No lo sé, maldita sea. ¿Qué me pasa?_

No supo si su rostro reflejó la misma confusión que sentía por dentro, pero pudo observar cómo Sasuke volvía a llevarse el cigarro a los labios para dar una lenta calada sin apartar la fría mirada de él. A los pocos segundos volvió a retirarlo, pero esta vez mantuvo la mano tan solo unos centímetros separada de su boca. Torció ligeramente una de las comisuras hacia arriba en una macabra parodia de sonrisa y acto seguido dio media vuelta.

Naruto permanecía estático, como la calma devastadora que acontece tras el vendaval. Solo que desde que conoció a Sasuke nunca pensó que, de los dos, el otro resultaría ser el vendaval que al final arrasaría con todo. Contempló su espalda mientras se alejaba, observando los movimientos del brazo al ascender y retirar el cigarrillo. En realidad Sasuke no fumaba demasiado. Se echaba varios cigarros al día, pero tras encenderlos se limitaba a darles unas pocas caladas y no tardaba en apagarlos. Naruto intentó traducir en pasos lo que eso significaba. ¿Veinte, treinta metros, quizá? Dudaba que nadie le detuviera para increparle algo.

Observó sin aliento cómo doblaba una esquina y desaparecía.

Súbitamente una mano golpeó su espalda.

–Sin rencones, ¿eh? -dijo Suigetsu con una mueca mientras se estiraba cruzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Se había enfundado un abrigo de un psicodélico color morado que contrastaba vivamente con su pelo-. No es que me guste ir malgastando el dinero por ahí, pero hoy estoy de buen humor y no voy a tomar represalias contra ti, rubito -el gesto se ensanchó hasta parecer una sonrisa intimidante.

Naruto desvió la vista de sus dientes para volver a mirar al frente, justo donde Sasuke había desaparecido. Indiferente a su acompañante, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y enderezó la espalda notando cómo la brisa se colaba por su cuello y resaltaba dolorosamente el frío sudor que le cubría la espalda. La sonrisa de Suigetsu se truncó rápidamente en una mueca de molestia.

–Muy bien, tío desagradable, voy a hacerte un favor y haré como que he escuchado un agradecido 'gracias' por haber costeado uno de los mejores polvos de tu vida.

Las manos de Naruto se crisparon en sendos puños dentro de los pantalones.

–La verdad es que cuando os oí en el bar parecías más entretenido. Una lástima, de verdad -surpiró-. Bueno, rubiales, hasta otra.

Suigetsu volvió a darle una palmadita en la espalda y Naruto deslizó lentamente la vista de un extremo a otro de la calle.

_No me toques_.

Antes de que Suigetsu se deslizase por su lado y enfilara calle abajo oyó un mordaz _'de nada' _que se le clavó en el pecho.

A los treinta segundos sintió una nueva presencia a sus espaldas y, momentos después, una titubeante mano posándose en su hombro.

–Eh. Naruto…

No contestó. Kiba retiró la mano y permaneció a su lado cambiando el peso de un pie a otro más tiempo del que Naruto hubiera pensado jamás que podría permanecer con la boca cerrada. Percibió cómo se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor y cómo carraspeaba, incómodo. Al final volvió a hablar soltando las palabras con cierta brusquedad.

– ¿Cómo…? Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes?

Seguramente Kiba había estado buscando la forma de preguntar con tacto. Casi tuvo ganas de sonreír y decirle que parecía una auténtica nenaza con esas palabras y la tentativa de hablar acerca de 'esas mariconadas de los sentimientos'. Joder, es que no le pegaba para nada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a un segundo de responder con el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua y la máscara de indiferencia armada sobre el rostro, se encontró pensando en su pregunta.

Recordó sus acercamientos a Sasuke, sus respuestas frías, el olor de la lluvia cuando había empezado a caer de repente y Naruto le había arrastrado a una cafetería. La primera vez que oyó su voz y las rápidas y sarcásticas conversaciones. Los muslos blancos y el contraste entre su pelo y su piel. El sabor de la sangre en su boca y el dolor del labio partido. La mirada furiosa _'¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, joder!'_ que tanto escondía y la facilidad con que sus manos se habían encajado al cuerpo fibroso.

Tragó saliva con lentitud.

Pensó en el resquemor y los profundos remordimientos, la frialdad del otro lado del futón cuando se fue. La rabia, la furia al descubrir cómo Sasuke se abandonaba a él como un cuerpo vacío que no sintiera nada cuando él lo sentía todo. La vergüenza al distinguir el contorno de sus dedos en su piel. La decepción que sintió hacia sí mismo por haberse dejado arrastrar finalmente por el juego de Kiba aun cuando sabía que estaba mal. Decepción por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente de detenerse y dejar las cosas claras, de quitar la mira del sexo y fijarla en Sasuke de forma abierta. De ser sincero consigo mismo. Y tras la decepción la completa seguridad de que iba a arreglarlo, de que podía hacerlo. Que iba a poder hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes y que esta vez iba a hacerlo bien. La innegable seguridad de que iba a haber 'otra vez'.

Parpadeó e hizo un esfuerzo por volver a tragar saliva a pesar del nudo de su garganta.

La mirada de Sasuke, fría, que había podido leer sin ningún problema minutos atrás. 'No soy tu puta ni tu amante. Me follaste porque yo así lo quería'. La dura revelación de que Sasuke había jugado con él dejando que creyera que era quien llevaba las riendas. La vergüenza de haber pensado, en su prepotencia, que a pesar de haberle utilizado iba a poder acercarse con una sonrisa y obtener nuevamente lo que quisiera de él, sobre todo ahora que sus intenciones eran sinceras. Sasuke no había dañado sólo su orgullo. Había roto algo mucho más profundo.

¿Que cómo se sentía? Como un auténtico gilipollas.

Esta vez, se tuvo que tragar las lágrimas.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Ni me gusta ni tengo nada especial que decir. A ver si diciembre llega más rápido gracias a esto, jaja.

Ah, sí, el título es estúpido, una especie de alegoría de cómo al final el único que 'gana' es Sasuke. Llevaba la mejor mano, desde luego.

Si alguien tiene cualquier duda acerca de los coloquialismos españoles que pregunte, sobra decirlo.

PD – Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.


End file.
